callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AC-130 (killstreak)
:For the air vehicle, see AC-130. The AC130 is a killstreak reward available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer after achieving an 11 (10 with Hardline) killstreak. It is also a Assault Strike Package 12 (11 with Hardline) pointstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AC130 is available for unlock as early as level 10. It takes 11 kills to obtain. The AC130, due to its amazing fire power, high altitude flight path, and its two angel flares, is a force to be reckoned with in almost any situation. When called in, the user will switch to a thermal view from the AC130 which gives an clear overhead view of the map from the 105mm cannon. Each cannon has a different zoom amount, with the 105mm having the least and the 25mm having the most. On its own, it is arguably one of the most deadly killstreaks in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in tandem with Danger Close its lethality is further increased. Using the AC130 *If enemies are taking cover inside, try using the 105mm, as it has large splash damage. The 25mm cannot be relied on for most bullet penetrations, contrary to popular belief. *You have more than one gun. The 105mm should be used for taking out large groups or groups in cover, The 40mm for small groups, and the 25mm for runners. *The AC130 can easily destroy most other killstreak rewards since it flies at a high altitude and a direct hit from the 40mm inflicts enough damage to destroy MOST hostile killstreaks. Stealth Bombers CANNOT be shot down. *A beeping sound is emitted when an enemy has achieved a lock-on. Be sure to be vigilant and watch high-traffic areas if there are many Cold-Blooded users. *If playing an objective game such as Capture the Flag or Domination, players should launch 105mm shells at the enemy flag(s) to kill ambushers. *The AC130 is not as effective on maps with lots of buildings, as they offer cover to enemy players. *After taking out a large group of enemies, kill any stragglers, but do not waste too much time attempting to kill them, as the player may often notice that another large group of enemies has spawned during the time that he has spent killing the straggler, and possibly even moved to cover. *The 25mm Gatling gun displays the players view at the highest zoom, making it very difficult to track more than one or two players in close proximity of each other, it is advisable to use the 40mm cannon on single enemies due to its rapid fire, greater damage radius, and wider view area. *When using the 105mm shells or the 40mm cannon, pay attention to the "range to target" (time difference between fired shot and shell impact) as well as the damage radius. Careful consideration of both of these factors will allow the player to effectively "lead" targets (aiming in front of a moving target) in order to minimize close misses which waste valuable time. *When the timer in the AC130 is almost gone (the time left to control the AC130 is displayed on the bottom right corner of the screen), the player should fire off a 105mm and a few 40mm rounds if they can; this could result in the player getting another kill, or even kill off an entire group of players, if the player is lucky enough. (Note that the timer will start at 0:43 and will pull the player out at 0:03) *Be very careful using the AC130 in Hardcore game modes, the player could easily kill a teammate with additional splash damage. It is recommended to watch out for teammates that are attacking the objective on Hardcore modes, as the player can kill a teammate with Friendly Fire, this can force the player to sit out and lose the AC130. *It is probably most effective on Wasteland (as are most air support killstreaks) since there is a lot of open area, and very few places to use as cover. *Think when you use the AC130. If you just spray everywhere, you have a low chance to get kills. Against an AC130 *The Javelin has a higher chance to destroy an AC130, in fact due to its vertical trajectory it is seldom affected by the AC130 flares; altough it is not immune to them, if its path is not perpendicular to the target the flares will guide away the rocket, which is virtually impossible to calculate in the short time of attacking the AC130. *If an enemy AC130 is in the air, switch to a class with Cold Blooded and or a launcher; preferably a Stinger. Walking in open ground is nothing more than suicide for those without Cold-Blooded. Try to remain under solid cover and avoid any openings. Players should team up with a friend or use Scavenger to destroy the AC130 with 3 missiles. Sleight of Hand can also be effective for firing two missiles off quickly. If the Stinger is used together with the Sleight of Hand perk, one can fire its second missile before the AC130 can fire a second flare, thus allowing the player to take out an AC130 alone if there is not much help from their team. But if there is help from teammates, the player can take out the AC130 as it reloads its flares by shooting it right after a teammate fires their missile. *Using the AT4 is also useful, since firing near an enemy AC130 will force it to pop flares. The player will then have to quickly resupply, respawn, or switch to a Stinger in order to finish it off. This is also helpful when a player has first started playing Multiplayer or has just Prestiged, since the AT4 is the only anti-air launcher available until the player unlocks the Stinger. *Avoid calling in Helicopters or Harriers because the AC130 gunner can easily destroy them. *If the player is watching the minimap when the AC130 is aloft, players may notice a small airplane icon on the outside, that is where the gunship is facing the map. This can give the player a rough idea as to where to hide and when to move if the gunship exploits the player's hiding spot. This may not be necessary if the player is in a room deep inside a building, or in the basement of a house where there are almost no openings that could kill the player. *A Predator Missile can destroy an AC130, but only if the missile banks hard to the side of the map that the AC130 is on. In other words, the player would have to be both very lucky and very observant. *Beware, Cold-Blooded only protects the player from showing up on thermals. If the player is next to a teammate and the AC130 fires on the teammate it is very likely that the player will also be killed. *When firing rockets at the AC130, it is recommended to move away from the particular spot after firing, since the player controlling the AC130 may find the smoke trail and fire some 105mm and 40mm rounds around the area in an attempt to kill the person, so make sure to move away, or take cover inside a building afterwards. *If attempting to take cover in a building, try to avoid small buildings, as an AC130 can easily fire its cannons in a doorway or window and possibly kill the player. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AC130 is a 12 point Strike Chain reward, which is part of the Assault Strike Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards